


Missile

by Casablanca



Series: Five Times [2]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casablanca/pseuds/Casablanca
Summary: The Chevalier is fiddling with the edge of his cuff before they have even made it through the suite to the bedroom.  Liselotte had not long retired to her own rooms, bidding Phillipe and the fidgeting Chevalier both goodnight with the slightly raised eyebrow of somebody who is in on a secret.  Although the Chevalier had trailed along after Phillipe without hesitation, or invitation, his confidence had apparently been draining with every step.The second in the "Five Times" series, though can be read separately.





	Missile

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly awkward reunions are the best kind of reunions. Post S2 but some potential teeny spoilers for S3:E01. 
> 
> Title is from the IAMX song I listened to about 400 times while writing this.

The Chevalier is fiddling with the edge of his cuff before they have even made it through the suite to the bedroom. Liselotte had not long retired to her own rooms, bidding Phillipe and the fidgeting Chevalier both goodnight with the slightly raised eyebrow of somebody who is in on a secret. Although the Chevalier had trailed along after Phillipe without hesitation, or invitation, his confidence had apparently been draining with every step. 

His bedroom was tastefully lit when they reached it, with just enough candles that Phillipe was at no risk of stubbing a toe as he made his way to bed. There was also less chance of being woken by a servant extinguishing them once he was asleep. Phillipe removes his coat as he watches the Chevalier, kicking off his shoes he nodded his head towards the bedroom doors. ‘Are you going to close them?’

The Chevalier rounds to look at the doors as though he’s never seen them before, and vaguely wonders where all the lackeys have suddenly vanished to. Scattered like nervous rats, apparently. Who would blame them. ‘So long as I can stay on this side.’

‘I’d like that.’ Phillipe’s voice is soft, his smile is hopeful, and slightly sad. He feels as though the battle is half-won as he watches the Chevalier click the doors shut and toe off his own shoes. They’re his new favourites, Phillipe notes, watching as he neatly tucks them close to the wall. But then he’s fiddling with his damned cuffs again and Phillipe huffs despite himself. They’re going to dance around each other all night at this rate. He reaches out a hand, beckoning him closer with a crook of his fingers. ‘Come here.’

To his relief the Chevalier acquiesces without comment. As soon as he is close enough to reach him, the Chevalier stops worrying at his cuffs long enough to pick at the edges of Phillipe’s cravat. When he speaks his voice is soft, sliding the lace between a thumb and forefinger. ‘So.’

‘So.’ A pregnant pause. The fingers toying with the lace at his neck reach for the dark blue ribbon tied around it, taking hold of one end and slowly pulling it loose. The ribbon is forgotten as soon as it’s free, and it’s only then that the Chevalier meets his gaze and the hesitation in his eyes makes Phillipe’s stomach twist into a knot. Taking hold of his hand he laces their fingers together and places a kiss to the Chevalier’s knuckles. 

‘Will you stay with me tonight?’ he asks, and Phillipe’s voice is soft as though the Chevalier is a stag who will turn and flee at any moment. But he is rewarded with a smile that is infectious. 

‘Well, if you insist.’

‘I do.’ His voice is slightly firmer than he intended, but he’s desperate to make this right. He’s serious as he reaches for the Chevalier’s other hand and holds each of them firmly between them. ‘Stay. Please.’

Words unsaid linger in the air between them but for once the Chevalier is blessedly silent, and he simply nods. Edging closer, their hands are pressed between them as he tips his mouth up to Phillipe’s and rewards him with a tender kiss that is a salve to Phillipe’s nerves. He follows the mouth as it withdraws, releasing his hands as Phillipe reaches to cup his jaw. Fingertips brushing beneath his ear as he dips his head to recapture the Chevalier’s lips and the moment before both are lost. 

He tastes of wine and the new chocolate drink he’s been touting to all and sundry. 

The Chevalier’s fingers are warm as they touch softly along his jaw before trailing back to his collar, and his tongue is hot against Phillipe’s as the roaming fingers tug his cravat undone.

‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to undress me.’ Phillipe murmurs against his lips and feels them quirk into a smile. Feeling bolder he pushes the Chevalier’s coat back over his shoulders. He breaks the kiss only long enough to let him wiggle free before he guides him back, pulling their bodies together with his hand in the small of the Chevalier’s back. Heat flickers low in Phillipe’s belly and their kisses drift from leisurely to passion, teeth catching as each fumbles for waistcoat buttons. 

Phillipe’s waistcoat has barely crumpled on the floor as the Chevalier pulls his shirt from his breeches. It’s tugged over his head without ceremony and his elbows catch awkwardly in the fabric, by the time he’s finished removing it the Chevalier has already lost his own. There’s another pause between them as Phillipe lets his shirt drop to the floor. His eyes trace over his chest, still achingly familiar despite the passage of his time away, and he follows the line of hair down his belly to where the Chevalier is slowly unbuttoning his own breeches. Very slowly.

‘Let me help with that.’ says Phillipe as he lowers himself to his knees, shooing the fingers away as he begins to undo them himself. The drape of the fabric tells him there’s a cockstand waiting for him, and he’s suddenly acutely aware of how much he’s missed him. Missed this. The breeches are open in moments and Phillipe eases them down his hips until they’re kicked aside. Phillipe’s fingers catch over the top of his hose as they slip up the back of his thighs to fondle his backside. 

‘What’s so amusing?’ It’s only when he hears the Chevalier speak above him that Phillipe realises he’s smiling like an idiot., and he doesn’t even bother to hide the adoration in his eyes as he looks up at him. 

‘Nothing, nothing. I’m just-’ This is going to sound ridiculous, but the Chevalier’s touch is soft on his hair. ‘I’m just happy, that’s all.’ His prick is hot and half-hard, and Phillipe begins to stroke him slowly. Taking the tip into his mouth Phillipe merely keeps him there in the damp warmth as he twists his fist. Only when he’s fully hard, snug in his mouth and heavy against his tongue does he begin to work. 

Sliding his tongue around the head he takes him in further before sliding back, suckling as he goes before taking him again until he’s nosing against warm skin and coarse hair. There’s the taste of precum at the back of his throat as he swallows around him, and Phillipe can’t help a hum of appreciation as he builds his rhythm. Gentle pressure in his hair guides him as he bobs, and soon the only noises in the room are the Chevalier’s breathing and the wet sound of Phillipe’s mouth. 

He rolls his palm over his balls, momentarily, before his touch creeps back to the Chevalier’s taint. Two fingers rub a slow circle against the skin and it’s not long before the Chevalier is gasping and Phillipe’s head is guided back. He deliberating sucks as he goes, so the head of his prick slips from his mouth with a wet sound 

‘Although you are really very good at this,’ Fingers run through his hair, pushing it back from his temple and he applies just enough pressure to make Phillipe lift his face and gaze upwards. ‘I do have rather more in mind.’

Phillipe rises from the floor and kisses him before he can say anything more. Letting himself be guided back towards the bed, Phillipe is almost certain that the Chevalier has just clicked at him as though he’s manoeuvring his horse. He tucks that away to complain about later as he sinks down onto the sheets. The Chevalier moves away from him, just for a moment, to rummage through his coat which was abandoned on the floor. Phillipe allows an indulgent smile as he retrieves a small vial and wiggles with with a smirk as he returns.

‘Planning to seduce me, where you?’

‘Well, you know me. Always hopeful.’ Spoken with a smile he nudges Phillipe’s thighs apart with his own legs and leans down for a brief and sloppy kiss before dropping to his knees at the edge of the bed. The vial is discarded for now on the bedspread as he focuses on the laces of Phillipe’s breeches which have already loosened under the press of his cock.

Phillipe lets out an indignant huff as his prick is ignored and the fabric is pulled down his hips, and there’s a softly murmured command of ‘Up’as the Chevalier tugs them down. Phillipe flops back and lifts his hips considerably higher than necessary, his cock bobbing between them as the Chevalier simply pulls his breeches out from under him, and off. His garters and hose receive all his attention next, and they are thankfully removed without fuss and tossed carelessly over a shoulder leaving Phillipe blessedly naked. And desperately horny.

He tries another little upward nudge of his hips, which Phillipe hopes is an encouraging hint. The Chevalier is wearing one of his irritatingly smug smiles but that’s forgotten as his warm breath creeps over the join of Phillipe’s hip and soft fingers slide around his cock.

The Chevalier is in no hurry, this much is clear, as he slowly strokes and toys with his foreskin until Phillipe’s prick weeps. Phillipe watches him intently and a grin twitches on his lips as the Chevalier’s mouth finally reaches his cock. He flattens his tongue as it slides up his length as he continues to toy with him, mouth barely closing over the exposed head before his tongue presses at his slit.

Eyes flick up from between his legs to meet his own gaze, and Phillipe’s fingers curl in the bedspread as the Chevalier holds his gaze as he finally, finally takes him into his mouth. He lets himself sink back against the bed and exhales a long breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, though it soon turns into a whimper. Phillipe’s sure the Chevalier would be smirking if it wasn’t for the cock he was swallowing. His earlier teasing forgotten, he concentrates himself and his tongue as he sucks and licks until he feels the warm body under his palms begin to melt.

Phillipe loses himself with one arm slung over his eyes and the other curling into the soft, blonde hair the bobbed between his thighs. There’s a gentle but firm hand on his hip keeping him steady, but granting just enough movement to allow shallow trusts up into the warm, wet heat of the Chevalier’s mouth.

He’s lost to the point he almost doesn’t notice as one leg is hitched and guided over the Chevalier’s shoulder. He does notice, however, when the mouth pops off of his cock and specks of spit and precum drop against his skin as attention is turned to his balls. Each is lovingly kissed and nursed until teeth catch in a deliberate way that makes Phillipe dig his heel into the Chevalier’s back.

‘Sorry.’

‘You’re not.’ Phillipe’s mouth barely forms the words and he feels the huff of a laugh against his damp skin, but before he can complain further his other leg is hitched over a shoulder. Warm fingers spread him open as the Chevalier’s tongue slides down past his taint to lick over his hole, pausing only to press a kiss and drop a gob of spit to lubricate his process. His tongue circles, makes a tentative press against his hole before returning instead to lick and laver, working over him as the thighs over his shoulders begin to tremble.

It’s like his hole is being kissed with the same passion as his mouth, and Phillipe moans, grinding his hips helplessly down. His hands move over the bed and fist at the fabric, his fingers catch briefly against the Chevalier’s as his lover gropes blindly for the vial on the bed. Soon a warm and oiled finger has replaced the mouth at his hole, circling briefly before pushing easily inside.

Lips return to his balls and so does the teasing nip of teeth, and if he felt like he could move Phillipe would’ve kicked him again. But the finger working inside of him has crooked just so, making him gasp as his toes curl. 

‘Do try not to strangle me, mignonette.’ There’s warmth in the Chevalier’s voice, and Phillipe smiles at the ceiling as one of the thighs he’s clamped around the Chevalier’s head is pushed firmly off of his shoulder. 

Nosing at the coarse hair at the base of his cock, the Chevalier’s mouth returns although it is torturously lazy. He sucks noisily, messily, his mouth moving with no real purpose as he works a second finger inside. Phillipe fists a hand back into his hair and the Chevalier lets him guide his head, although he continues to keep his mouth and tongue infuriatingly gentle.

The Chevalier’s head continues to bob over his cock as his fingers work inside of him, and it’s not long before a third finger is pressing into him and Phillipe pushes his head back against the mattress. His grip in the Chevalier’s hair tightens slightly, though his cock is slips out of his mouth as Phillipe fucks himself down onto the pressing fingers.

They find their tempo and Phillipe’s cock is wet and hot as it bobs against his stomach with each thrust of the Chevalier’s fingers, and soon all he can hear are the sounds falling from his own lips. 

‘Please – please, I need you to-’ He grunts as the fingers twist, and then they’re gone. The Chevalier creeps up his body, pressing a kiss to his belly and gently shoos him up the bed. Phillipe pulls himself up until his feet are on the mattress, and his legs spread wide instinctively as the Chevalier climbs over him. His prick is an angry red from neglect, and Phillipe just wants to swallow it. 

Warm and wet fingers run over his skin before the Chevalier leans down for a kiss, hooking his arms under Phillipe’s knees as he goes. Phillipe’s legs are nudged back, pushed wider to accommodate him and the kiss is messy. The Chevalier’s lips are swollen and his chin damp with spit, and his mouth tastes of wine and chocolate and cock.

The previously abandoned vial has rolled back towards them as their bodies dipped the mattress, and Phillipe tips some over his fingers before the Chevalier takes the rest. He wraps his hand around his lovers cock, twisting at the head as he oils it before the Chevalier dribbles more over his hole, which twitches in anticipation. 

Phillipe guides the head of his cock to his entrance and they share a smile, the Chevalier places a gentle kiss to a knee hooked over his arm as he presses inside. Phillipe’s head hits the mattress and he moans, and his prick twitches and bobs against his belly as the Chevalier takes a moment to seat himself fully. The expression on his face is delicious as he pauses, and Phillipe licks his lips and nudges his hips up. 

Withdrawing slowly, the Chevalier presses in again and repeats the process, increasing the push of his hips with each thrust until he builds a slow rhythm. Phillipe reaches for him, overwhelmed by the urge to touch him and he drags the Chevalier down into a kiss that pushes his knees practically to the mattress. His hands are everywhere, sliding up the Chevalier’s biceps as they kiss, over his back and down his spine in a trail that is slicked by sweat. Phillipe adds a little pressure to his touch and is rewarded, the Chevalier alters his rhythm to fuck faster, deeper. Gasping against his mouth it’s not long before Phillipe can’t concentrate enough to kiss him, or keep his hips to the pace. 

The Chevalier’s hair is in his face, and his nose is pressed to his cheek as he pants above him. He slows his movements every now and then to just roll his hips up into Phillipe in the most sinful way that makes his toes curl and a knot twist deep in his belly. A moment or two of soft, deep thrusts before he resumes his pace and the slap of his hips against Phillipe’s skin fills the bedroom, joined only by Phillipe’s whimpered moan that punctuates each thrust.

He fumbles for his cock trapped between their bellies and Phillipe’s strokes are wet and erratic as he fists at his prick. His other hand is gripped into the Chevalier’s side, nails pressing into his skin as he gasps. Phillipe’s hand stills momentarily as he comes over himself and the Chevalier’s chest, remnants dribbling over his fingers as his shoulders droop. He watches the Chevalier’s face, his expression is furrowed and Phillipe knows he’s close. Peppering kisses to his cheek and jaw he tenses a little as he feels him go to withdraw, and Phillipe wraps his arms around him. ‘No, no stay.’ 

Phillipe gazes up at him and roams his hands over his backside as he rolls his hips up into a thrust, squeezing as best he can. Another shallow thrust and the Chevalier’s hips stutter and he’s groaning, Phillipe holding him in place as he comes. The strength goes from his arms and he drops onto Phillipe’s chest. It’s uncomfortable, and he’s pretty sure one of his feet has gone dead, but Phillipe keeps him there, stroking fingers through his hair as the cock inside of him softens. 

They kiss languidly as their legs untangle. The cum on Phillipe’s belly has smeared between them both, and the Chevalier’s prick slips out as he rolls to the side, along with a dribble of cum that makes Phillipe decide to definitely call for a bath in the morning. Turning his head to the side Phillipe watches the Chevalier gathering his hair, pushing it off his neck as he runs his hand over his neck. The expression on his face speaks volumes.

‘Aren’t you hot under all of that?’ he asks, although there’s no need for a reply. Phillipe can see the flush of heat in his cheeks and over his chest. ‘Perhaps Liselotte can arrange to have it put up?’

‘I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not be jabbed by a hair pin in the heat of passion.’ He drops his hair and it tumbles over his shoulders and down his back, and Phillipe isn’t sure why he’s feeling so poetic about it but he twists some around a fingertip anyway. 

‘Let’s never fight again.’ 

The Chevalier doesn’t reply but his smile is soft as he leans down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. My tumblr: andtheserpentsays.tumblr.com


End file.
